La mayor entrega
by Carriette
Summary: Hasta la fecha, nadie amó tanto a Francia, a Francis, como aquella mujer lo hubo hecho una vez. — Oneshot.


Uhm, uhm. No sé qué decir, drama-lama everywhere? Pues, sí.

Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es gracias a Hima-papa.

* * *

**La mayor entrega**

– _único –_

* * *

Sintió los ojos pesados, como si tuviera sobre los párpados toneladas de arena, pero allí estaba ella, tan radiante y tan hermosa como siempre. Cuando tenía problemas con los jefes y los militares, visitar a esa pequeña de cabellos dorados y sonrisa brillante se volvía un bálsamo para las heridas. Jeanne, con voz clara y dulce, como el gorgoriteo de los pajaritos en su ventana, le recibía con palabras amorosas y la carita llena de tierra, pero feliz. El crucifijo siempre colgaba a la altura del pecho de la pequeña y Francis sabía que en ella, en aquella risueña niña, encontraba paz, compartir un par de horas al día con ella era más que suficiente para sentirse tranquilo.

Aquella tarde Francis estaba sobre la hierba de un campo, armándole con flores de manzanilla una corona de flores, porque a su Jeanne siempre le repetía que era una princesita_, su princesa_. Y Jeanne se reía con la voz del gorgoriteo de las aves, negando con la cabeza y Francis a veces no entendía esas risas, Jeanne tampoco decía más que eso, nada más aparte de las risas y algún comentario que muchas veces Francia no alcanzaba a escuchar.

La pequeña Jeanne jamás le diría que estaba locamente enamorada de él, que Dios le había dicho que moriría joven y por defender lo que creía correcto. Jeanne sólo seguiría llevándole lirios a su Francia, con los rizos desordenados y las mejillas alborozadas en rubí, Francia sólo sonreiría y se llevaría las flores para juntarlas con las muchas que la niña le había regalado.

A pesar de los años, no dejó de frecuentarla, porque nada le otorgaba más paz que su _pura_ compañía.

Cuando Francis preguntaba el porqué de sus risas silenciosas o porqué siempre prefería estar a su lado antes que ir a otras partes o frecuentar a otras personas, Jeanne simplemente respondía con un inocente «es que he nacido para quererte.»

« — »

Claro que se opuso a que ella fuera al frente, pero no pudo detenerla. Antes de partir a la batalla, Jeanne le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y le declaró, una vez más, su ferviente amor, le confesó que aquello estaba ya dicho y que sería la llave de la victoria para ellos, que podrían librarse de los ingleses. Francis intentó de todo para hacerla desistir, pero ella, negando, le besó los labios y empuñó la espada, encabezando las tropas.

—_¡Por Francia! _—profirió en un tono firme, alzando al aire la espada, al tiempo que cientos, no, miles de hombres la seguían, creyendo que Dios había tendido allí una mano divina para Francia, que al fin serían libres.

Jeanne le miró por última vez, ebria del amor que le tenía. Hasta la fecha, nadie amó tanto a Francia, a Francis, como aquella mujer lo hubo hecho una vez.

« — »

Miró a Inglaterra y luego a la multitud apiñada en la plazoleta central de Ruan. El inglés tampoco parecía feliz, pero fue la resolución final de los sabios. Francia se hizo como pudo hasta llegar a la primera fila. Su corazón dio un vuelco, partiéndose tras caer.

Su Santa, su hermosa, su Virgen, su Jeanne… magullada y demacrada, los pómulos queriendo romper la delicada piel de las mejillas y aún así, sus ojos llenos de sabiduría, de amor y resignación. Francia quiso saltar sobre la hoguera, tomarla en brazos y echar a correr, naturalmente se quedó estático en su lugar, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y Jeanne parecía decirle con la mirada que no llorara, que aquello lo hacía nada más que por amor, por un inmenso e indescriptible amor hacia él, hacia Francia, _hacia Francis Bonnefoy_. Jeanne volvió a negar, con energía, con dulzura.

Entonces, las llamas le cortaron la visión, Francis lanzó un grito ahogado y Jeanne, abrasada por las impertinentes llamas que comenzaban a morderle la piel, lo dijo, antes de que el fuego le quemara las vías respiratorias.

Su voz de gorgoriteo de aves. Y la declaración.

—_Je t'aime, Francis, je t'aime!_

* * *

Definitivamente no es lo que quería, pero quería escribir algo de Hetalia, que he tenido mucho tiempo tirado a este fandom :c Quería escribir algo más emotivo, pero se dio así y ya.

¡Gracias por leer! Los reviews son todos vuestros c:

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
